sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Cathedral (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next (Note, the song is the theme of the cathedral only and not of every action of the entire episode. Galena’s ship landed on a landing pad in front of a big cathedral. Pyrochlore: Is this? Haüyne: Yep. The Space Cathedral. Galena: This is where every decision about the empire is made. Also the home of Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate. Haüyne: I have special clearance to go in. Follow me to the entrance. The space cathedral was in orbit around homeworld. It had an appearance to Pink Diamond’s Zoo. Except that there were huge statues of all of the diamonds next to each other and statutes of Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate in the middle. Haüyne led the gems to the entrance. The door had a symbol of the Diamond Authority and silhouettes of Cubic and Strontium on the sides of it. Haüyne made her gem glow and the opening of the door glowed and opened. Haüyne: It's been awhile since I've been here. It still looks the same as the last time. Galena: I've always wanted to see the inside of this place! Galena was in awe, and so were the others. Haüyne wasn't all that impressed with the site. She looked at a staircase that led upstairs to the meeting room. Haüyne: Galena. Galena: Yeah? Haüyne: When they called us on the ship, did they specify where they wanted us to go when we got here? Galena: Not that I can remember. Haüyne: Hmmm… Pearl! The sound of heels could be heard running down a hallway. A pearl appeared around the corner and screamed with cheer. Pearl: Haüyne! Haüyne: There you are! Haüyne ran and hugged the Pearl. Haüyne: Everyone, this is Strontium’s Pearl! The gems waved at the Pearl and the Pearl waved back. Pearl: We have so much catching up to do! I've heard so much about you lately! Haüyne: We do! Galena: Haüyne, don't think we have the time for you and him to play a game of catch-up. We need to see Strontium. Pearl: Ugh! Haüyne, your new friends are no fun! Follow me to see them. The group walked down a long hallway that led them right to a huge room with a big glass window. There stood Cubic and Strontium standing in front of a lot of hologram screens. They were touching and manipulating them. Pearl: Your holiness, I’ve brought you gems that you’ve been expecting. Strontium and Cubic turned around and walked to them. Cubic Zirconia: Whos glasses got the most information? Tashmarine stepped forward and handed him his glasses. Cubic took them and walked the opposite direction. Strontium followed him with his arms behind his back. Cubic placed the glasses on a stand and a holographic screen showed everything that was documented by Tashmarine. Cubic: Strontium. Strontium: What? Cubic: The others. Strontium: What about them, Cubic? Cubic looked at Strontium and panned his eyes at the others then back at Strontium Strontium: WHAT!? Cubic: Pearl, escort the others out of the room. Pearl: Right away, sir. Strontium rolled his eyes. Pearl left the room and the others followed him. Strontium: Why didn’t you tell him to do that to begin with? Cubic: He’s not my Pearl. I shouldn’t have to. Strontium: I don’t see why they couldn’t stay in here. Cubic: Strontium, you made up the rule yourself. Strontium: What? Cubic: When we created rules for gems that arrive here on task, you said that they are to not stay in this room longer than thirty seconds. I agreed and the rule was passed. Strontium: Whatever. Just show what they got. Cubic sighed and played all of what Tashmarine filmed with the glasses. Back in the main lobby, Pearl sat the others down in benches. Pearl sat next to Haüyne and they talked a little bit. Xa-Phia had some questions. Xa-Phia: So Pearl. Pearl: Yes, Xa-Phia? Xa-Phia: Oh. You know who I am? Pearl: Strontium has been saying a lot about you. Xa-Phia: Oh he has? Galena: Phia, where are you going with this? Xa-Phia: I just have a few questions for Pearl. Pearl: Like what? Xa-Phia: Like what has Phia been saying about me? Pearl: Oh I can’t recall. All I can really say is that he does change his way of speaking when he mentions your name. Xa-Phia: Maybe he saw what Galena and I did. Galena: !!! Pyrochlore & Antimony: What did you and Galena do!?!?!? Xa-Phia: Oh I can’t tell. Aquamarine: Except you told me. Phia had a worried smile and looked at Galena who was blushing red and angry. Galena: Phia, you promised that we would only keep that between us. Xa-Phia: I couldn’t help myself. I had to tell one person! Pyrochlore & Antimony: Why can’t you tell the rest of us!? Hypersthene: Let me guess… You two fused! Pearl: Oh yeah! That’s what he was angry about last night! Xa-Phia: Oh no. Looks like our secret is out, Galena! Galena: Don’t talk to me until your learn to keep a promise… Xa-Phia: C’mmmooonnn! Don’t be like that! Xa-Phia wrapped his arm around Galena and leaned on him. Galena covered his face of embarrassment. Pyro and Anti were hugging each other and screaming for joy. Haüyne: Hey, Pearl… Pearl: Yes, Haüyne? Haüyne: Why doesn’t Cubic have a Pearl. Pearl: He doesn’t have a need for one and doesn’t want one. Which I find odd; Because I’m honestly getting tired of doing a lot of work around here. Haüyne: Strange… Xa-Phia got off of Galena and stood up. Xa-Phia: Where’s the bathroom? Pearl: Down the hallway we were at third door on the right. Phia walked down the hallway past the first door. He made it to the second door and saw a room growing green. He looked behind the hallway to see if anyone was behind him. He then entered the room and saw two big canisters filled with some type of liquid. He then tube inside them both that a connection piece that matched the gem cuts of Strontium and Cubic. Phia walked closer and examined it further. He then heard yelling coming from another room. He ran back into the hallway and saw Cubic and Strontium arguing from their room. Phia got a closer listen by hiding behind a pillar in the room. Strontium: Yes we are! Cubic: No we aren’t! Strontium: Why won’t you let us get any action in these types of things? Cubic: Because we have gems to do it for us. Strontium: But me and you are the strongest gems ever! We could easily take care of Bromine! And we could do it faster than them and the Andaras! Cubic: Have you forgotten what I did to you because of your actions!? Strontium: …You didn’t take all my abilities away… Xa-Phia was surprised. Cubic: I took your powerful abilities away. You still have your standard gem abilities and you can still summon your guns. Strontium: I want them back! And you’re going to give them back! Cubic: We’ve discussed this before. You won’t be getting them until you change your behavior. Strontium: I’ll change when our gems get in line! Cubic: They’re fine, Strontium. Strontium: No they’re not and you know damn well they’re not! Cubic: Stop raising your voice, the others will hear you. Strontium: Who the hell cares?! I’m going to stop Bromine on my own! Strontium started walking towards the door but was then lifted into the air by Cubic Zirconia. Strontium: Put me down! Cubic: First, calm down. Then we’ll negotiate you coming back to the ground. Strontium: This isn’t fair! Strontium Titanate started fidgeting and started throwing a tantrum. Cubic began to chuckle. Cubic: You’re adorable when you do that. Strontium: You think seeing me like this is funny? You find joy than this? Cubic: Maybe.. Strontium: You’re more sadistic than me! Cubic: Haha! That’s debatable. Strontium was then turned upside down. He crossed his arms. He looked at Cubic and stuck his tongue out. Cubic: You know what to say when you want to come down. Strontium sighed. Strontium: I’m sorry. You’re right and I was wrong. Now please put me down! Cubic: Thank you! Cubic slowly brought him slowly back towards the ground. He landed on his head. He turned his head to the left and saw Xa-Phia standing there behind the pillar. Phia didn’t seem a bit scared. Strontium. Grew red in the face and was about to snap. But was soon stopped by an alarm going off. Every light in the building began flashing red. Galena and the others upfront were a bit confused as to what was going on. Strontium got up and rushed to Cubic who was watching a screen. It looked like a news station. News Reporter: Breaking news!! A.F.A or Advanced Fighters Academy has just been bombed! Sources are saying that that an unidentified vessel flew over the main entrance and threw a bomb from the belly of the vessel. Cubic and Strontium were in absolute shock. Phia was as well. Cubic: I-I. Strontium: I don’t want to hear anything unless it involves getting to that academy now! The news reporter spoke again. News Reporter: Sources are telling me now that a ship has just landed on one the buildings there and is now torturing the gems there. We can only hope that first creations Gypsum and Triphane are okay! Cubic and Strontiums eyes widened. Strontium: Cubic! We need get there now! Cubic: But- Strontium: But nothing. We need to get going okay?! Cubic: Okay. Let’s get going! Cubic and Strontium ran out of the room. Xa-Phia quietly trailed behind them. They made it to the others in the main lobby. Strontium: Listen, all of you. Get to the ship and meet us at A.F.A! There is no time to explain! Get up and get moving! ALL OF YOU! GO GO GO! They got up and ran to their ship as fast as they could. Strontium ran to the lobby warp pad. Cubic: Pearl! Pearl: Yes?! What is going on?! Strontium: Cubic, let’s go! Cubic: Stay calm and turn off all the alarms and stay safe. Strontium: CUBIC! Cubic ran away from the Pearl and on the warp pad and they warped to A.F.A. On the ship, the others seemed a bit scared. Pyrochlore: What is going on? Hypersthene: Who knows? Galena: Phia… Xa-Phia: What? Galena: Did you hear or see anything that happened? Xa-Phia: No! I just went to the bathroom! Antimony: Whatever it is, it must be urgent. Haüyne: Yeah. I’ve never seen that side of Strontium before. ~End~ > Matrix Opal (CRV2) Category:Leu-Canon Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes